complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Clodiuth-Matrix
Welcome Welcome! Hello, Clodiuth-Matrix! Welcome to Complipedia ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Compliens/@comment-Clodiuth-Matrix-20110527034419 page. Links to help you out * contact our host, Wikia * contact an administrator * create a new complien * create a new page Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CompliensCreator00 (Talk) 03:45, May 27, 2011 Oh. Well, hi, Clodiuth-Matrix! Bad graphics... what do you mean? Your feedback is very valuable to us. LOL! We're not Wikipedia. Please have as much fun as you want (but not too much)! ZL123 07:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Compliens Can you draw those Compliens? Your ideas are AWESOME! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 12:17, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ideas I'm running out of ideas. Can you help? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 14:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you... Draw the Darkurian for me, Because you are really good at drawing. Could you... ...Make a member to ither the Complien explorers or the Humanoid explorers? Remember, that he or she must be of an already eksisting Complien or Humanoid, with some differenses, like a hat, or cloths. And must have a name. Please. Sign DarkHenrik. I have a DA acount too. I have a DA acount to, my user name is DarkHenrik15. Sign DarkHenrik. No. I just can't do it. Your creations are too good. Sorry. 12:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) That was me. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 12:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) DN and stuff Indeed, I love DN. I'm sorry you're going and stuff btw. I am most likely to go too... If you make a site make sure ask me to see if I'm interested in it. --I am such a me 20:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I liked it! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 11:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) delete? hey why do you want ur creations deleting? A drawing of the Grimurian. Could you draw a picture of the Grimurian, please. Nice picture! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) How? How do you upload sketched pictures? Reply from Cats Thanks! Even though I don't understand... Thanks! Quick question Have you made artwork for Pyrogolem, Ventusgolem, and Terragolem yet? The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 21:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 22:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) DarkHenrik. Could you please draw the Ju-Ju-Juggernaut? They are more Human in appearance and have a punk look, you know like, black clothes, spikes, chains, spiked boots, army helmet with spikes, a black colored skull mask and their body haves dark purple flames coming from their body, but is covered by their clothes. September 2, 2011 Hello user:Clodiuth-Matrix I would like to inform you that you were blocked by an administrator, this is because you were inserting multiple swear words and most innapropriate things on some pages. You may have not read the rules yet, if not, please do to prevent further issues. This is nothing pesonal, just to keep complipedia at a level where it can be understood by younger users and contributors. If you have any questions, please visit the community help page to send a message to an administrator. Please continue your wonderful contributions and have a great day! [[user:Cuboid|'cuboid']] *contact me* 15:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Instead of making all these pages with just pictures, why not just put them away and make the pages when you get an idea of what they should do? It would really reduce the amount of those pages with just art and no content. Your pictures are good, but a pie filling is better than a pie crust. Ker-plop0990 04:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC)